


You and I both know that this shack is haunted

by AwesomestPrussian



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Songfic, dearly departed by shaky graves, first attempt at angst, what if (character) died?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomestPrussian/pseuds/AwesomestPrussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mabel had died somewhere along the summer? Based on the song "Dearly Departed" by Shaky Graves. Super short for a little while</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I both know that this shack is haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the process of being read for edits by Shiro and Hero. If you find anything, please leave a comment.  
> This is super short and drabble-y right now. I may expand it, I really have no idea.

Dipper lay in his sister's bed, face buried in the pillows. It had been three days since the accident, and he'd only made brief forays out of the attic room for food and necessities. The rest of his time was spent in the attic, like he was now. He would either weep, or, like at this moment, lay there in silence. When his friends and family did catch sight of him, they could only remark to themselves how much he boy looked like a ghost.  
He felt like a ghost as well.  
Years passed.  
(To be continued at a later date. This break is very temporary. )


End file.
